The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing mouldings of cement mortar.
It is well known that tiles and like mouldings of cement mortar are produced by compressing and dehydrating a mouldable material containing a large amount of moisture and then conveying the moulded mass to a curing station. Automatic production of such mouldings involves various difficulties attributable to the fact that moulded masses do not easily separate from a mould and are very fragile.
Traditionally, use has been made of an apparatus which includes a lower mould formed with apertures for dehydration and an upper mould mounted on a high pressure piston which compresses a mouldable material on the lower mould to squeeze water out of the mouldable material. With this arrangement, however, difficulty has been experienced in automatically transferring a moulding onto a receiver plate which rests on a carriage and serves to convey a moulding to a curing station.